different_livesfandomcom-20200214-history
Jordan Chen/Relationships
Jordan has a stern and usually a neutral toned personality and speech when he talks to anyone, with the exception of his girlfriend, Harpy Parker, where he is always happy and flirty around her. Other than Harpy, Jordan doesn't have much of friends and is rather put aside and is alone. Family Jordan's parents used to give him a decent childhood, that is until as he starts schooling to where the chemistry within his parents went downhill. He hates them in particular. Mr Chen Jordan doesn't see Mr Chen as his father, but the fault of the current bad status of his family. Mr Chen is ignorant to both his wife and his son, mercilessly leaves them for a younger woman when Jordan was a elementary school student, and was never seen again. He however, keeps a picture of his family portrait with Mr Chen in it. Mrs Chen Mrs Chen was Jordan's alcoholic mother. She was a good role model for him to follow but her being an alcoholic is what created her fate. He also has several nightmares about his mother's death, some are so bad that he wakes from them crying. Love Interests Harpy Parker Harpy and Jordan are each other's love interests, but both handle the same situations very differently. Harpy doesn't have a problem interacting with Jordan until he is away from her; in which Jordan is almost the vice versa of that. He blushes whenever he thinks of her and seemingly doesn't mind her existence. He seems to always uses letters to communicate with Harpy until Odd Hangout. It is also shown that Jordan has Harpy's number or has followed her online. Friends * Harpy's siblings - Zenith, Ike and Pierre have a decent friendship with Jordan, which is obviously via Harpy. Despite their friendships, none of them are serene when he is with Harpy and feel like he is quite suspicious, despite Jordan have nothing to prove he is dangerous. * Harpy's parents - Nathan and Madison do not mind Jordan at all, and likes him as a guest to keep Harpy in company and almost never talked. However, like their children, they are quite concerned of Harpy with him at times. * Khloe Vegas - Khloe is Harpy's friend, as well as Jordan's, and their friendship gets better especially after Jordan dates Harpy. * Amanda Lavoie - Amanda is one of the meanest bullies in the school, and Jordan is also one of her victims. Amanda used to have a crush on Jordan but that is immediately extinguished after the latter dates Harpy. However, Amanda would often play flirty around him and also gossiped harshly about Harpy to him, hoping he would date her instead but Jordan always tell her off. * Claire Walbert - Jordan only knew Claire because Harpy's brother Pierre shows affection to her. Claire seems to know Jordan more, including that he was a popular kid at one point until numerous rumors about him ditching girls and dating Harpy made by Amanda were spread around. Category:Character relationships